Fumimaro Ayanokoji
Fumimaro Ayanokoji (綾小路 文麿 ,Ayanokōji Fumimaro) is a character in the anime and later manga franchise Detective Conan. Background Fumimaro Ayanokoji is the head inspector from Kyoto Prefectural Police. He is known to be polite and snarky, as well as of noble descent from a Kuge family, and is called Inspector Ojaru (おじゃる警部 ,Ojaru-keibu). He has no close friends, with the sole exception is the cute little chipmunk, who takes everywhere with him and even changed his phone background fro a chipmunk for him. He was supposedly a school mate and rival of Shiratori. He lives in HigashiyamaThe license plate of his car, a Bianco Ghiaccio 2006 Alfa Romeo Brera 1750 TBi, in the anime version is 東山 302, よ 11-17 (Higashiyama 302, Yo 11-17)., the ancient district of Kyoto, and works in the Prefectural Headquarters. He is said to be a rather competent and intelligent inspector, which is the reason why he has been promoted so quickly before age 30. He disposes of a wide range of staff for investigating and stays punctual. It has been clearly hinted that he is infatuated with Suzu Chika, a 19-year-old maiko in Kyoto, but it's still unknown if she reciprocates his feelings. Personality Ayanokoji is a rather matherialistic inspector, as well as snobbish, always determining the truth on cases and not just basing himself on circumstancial evidence. He reflects everything that is odd to him, like the fact that Shinichi hasn't met him despite knowing him. He stays truely attached to his pet chipmunk, which is his only best friend, and they are undetachable, although people judge it weird. He stays serious, but doesn't like when people interfere with his stuff, like when Heiji tried to investigate on his love interest, which made him nervous. Furthermore, just like Kogoro and Shiratori, discovering that the old chief priest of a temple is her natural father, he became furious and defined him: "That dirty priest!" He is afraid by Tengu's stories and doesn't like archery. He is impressed by Conan's intelligence and appreciates his help, knowing that he can be crucial help just like Heiji, often allowing him to investigate and tamper by himself, not like other regular inspectors like Jugo Yokomizo or Megure. Conan also feels Ayanokoji to be an intelligent inspector and being able to handle cases by himself. Appearance His eyes are narrow and elongated like a fox, very short eyebrows, and a long double-tipped tuft that touches his left eye. Plot overview Crimson School Trip Case (Manga: 1001-1004, Anime: 927-928) Ayanokoji is the main Inspector involved since two murder cases occur. He is happy to meet Shinichi and Heiji for the first time, agreeing to cooperate with them and Sera. Non-canon plot overview Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (Movie: 7) The Raven Chaser (Movie: 13) He helps the Tokyo police in a serial murder case involving five prefectures, also discovering that two hours before Heiji also came to Kyoto and investigated the same thing. The Missing Sweets in the Old Shop (Anime: 694) As a mysterious disappearance case occurs in Kyoto, Ayanokoji happens to be in the same chocolate shop as Kogoro, Conan, and their relatives. Although being not on duty, he still investigates the disappearance of the missing chocolate boxes, proving his devotion to the police. Being an inveterate drunkard, Kogoro does not remember him and Conan must re-introduce him. Private Eye in the Distant Sea (Movie: 17) He and his police assistant Kurumazaki are called on Hotaka warship for their investigation in Maizuru Bay, where was found the body a Self-Defense Force member. Dimensional Sniper (Movie: 18) He must protect a former US Army Captain, who is in a Kyoto hotel along with his family, because he is reported by the FBI as a possible victim of sniping cases. The Crimson Love Letter (Movie: 21) He agrees to collaborate with Heiji and Conan to resolve a murder case in Kyoto, also being helped by Kogoro and the Osaka police. Kaiju Gomera vs. Kamen Yaiba (Anime: 965-968) Manga vs. anime Files 33-35 are the first and only time when Kogoro goes in train to Kyoto for his best friend's wedding. Ran came along to see Kyoto for the first time, and brought Conan rather than leave him alone in Tokyo. The Kyoto police came at the end of the Black Organization bombing case solved by Conan, when the bullet train was stopped forty minutes after departed from Nagoya StationThe trip from Nagoya to Kyoto via bullet train takes about 40-50 minutes, then it was under their jurisdiction., but the anime version improperly replaced them with Inspector Megure and his men, who were outside their jurisdiction and almost six hours away by car. In the manga, he says to have met Conan and his associates before, but not Shinichi and Heiji. Then, he surely meet Kogoro, Ran, and Conan during that case, and the movies are not canon. In file 842 and anime version, Megure and Takagi will go via plane to the Kyoto Metropolitan Police HQ for picking up a suspect. Name origin His last name is a pun made for movie 7, when he was supposed to only last one case about the streets of Kyoto, which were the main hint of the movie. His first name may be a allusion to Prince Fumimaro Konoe, a former Prime Minister of Japan, referencing his royal origins. Gallery File:Ayanokoji 01.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 02.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 03.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 04.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 05.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 06.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 07.jpg| File:Ayanokoji 08.jpg| Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Polices